Stay by my side
by Antiana
Summary: Ja... Eine kleine traurige Geschichte über Malik und Bakura, aber vielleicht gibt's ja ein Happy End:o)Bitte kritisiert mich!


Tach Tach!  
  
Ihr wünscht euch noch was trauriges und hier ist es... Bin etwas deprimiert in letzter Zeit... Allerdings ist es kein Baku/Ryou... Das Pairing ist zwar supersüß, aber ich kann mich so schlecht in Ryou reinversetzen... Sorry...Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal...Ich werde es versuchen...  
  
Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi hat Yu-Gi-Oh leider vor mir erfunden...#snif# deswegen, kann ich hiermit kein Geld verdienen...  
  
Pairing: Bakura/Malik  
  
Warnungen: Yaoi, sad #snif#, lime  
  
Stay by my side  
  
===Bakura===  
  
Es ist kalt, heute Nacht und ich bin, wie schon die Tage zuvor auf Beutefang, doch noch immer habe ich kein geeignetes Opfer gefunden... Ich suche jemanden, dem ich einen Teil meiner Dunkelheit geben kann... Ein perfektes Opfer... Ich friere... vielleicht solte ich mich erstmal aufwärmen, bevor ich weitersuche. Vor mir sehe ich Licht... Eine Bar. Ich werde etwas trinken gehen... Vielleicht ist ja auch da drin jemand, der mein Interesse weckt. Langsam gehe ich auf das einzige Haus der Stadt zu, das nicht in völliger Dunkelheit liegt. Es ist zwar nicht üblich für mich ins Licht zu treten, aber mir ist kalt und ein Glas Alkohol wird mich sicher wieder aufwärmen. Ich öffne die Tür,trete in die Gaststube ein. Das helle Licht blendet mich und für einen Moment kann ich nichts sehen. Als ich meinen Augen wieder öffne, kann ich erkennen, dass trotz der späten Stunde noch viele Menschen hier sind. Es scheint ein Fest zu sein. Überall hängen Girlanden und auf den Tischen stehen Blumengestecke. Sehr Idyllisch. Alle Tische sind besetzt, nur an der Bar wäre noch ein Platz. Zwar winken mir einifge der Menschen an den Tischen zu, dass ich mich zu ihnen setzten soll, doch ich bin lieber allein. Ich winke den Herrschaften ab und mache mich auf den Weg. Nur eine Person sitzt dort, doch diese weckt mein Interesse. Der Junge ist schlank und hat blondes Haar. Ich frage mich, ob er von vorn auch so hübsch ist, wie von hinten. Absichtlich stze ich mich nah zu ihm. Der Barkeeper lächelt mich an. „Was darfs denn sein?"fragt er und ich bestelle mir einen Drink. Dann werfe ich einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu meinem Nachbarn. ER blickt nicht auf, spielt mit den Eiswürfeln in seinem Glas. Er sieht so jung aus. Darf er überhaupt schon so etwas trinken? Warum sitzt er so abseits? Ist er auch wegen dem Fest hier? Ich beschließe ihn anzusprechen... Vielleicht antwortet er ja. „Hi!"sage ich lässig, grinse meinen Nachbarn. an. Etwas erschrocken fährt er auf, sieht mir direkt in die Augen. Was für ungewöhnlich schöne Augen er hat... Sie sind violett und strahlen etwas unglaublich schönes aus. Was auch immer es ist, es wirkt anziehend auf mich. Ich lächele jetzt und er lächelt zurück. „Hi..."sagt er. Scheinbar möchte er mit mir sprechen. „Was ist das für eine Party?"frage ich ihn. Mein Gegenüber lächelt. „Ein Stadtfest..." sagt er. Seine Stimme klingt schön... fast wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Was denke ich da eigentlich. „Aha... „ sage ich schließlich. „Feierst du auch mit?"Der Junge nickt. „Die Stadtbewohner meiden mich, aber ich bin auch hier, um zu feiern..."antwortet er. „Du wirst gemieden? Warum das?"Der Junge nickt, blickt zu seinem Glas, um wieder mit den Eiswürfeln zu spielen. „Ich weiß nicht wieso... Manche sagen, ich wäre unheimlich..." Dein Lächeln wird traurig. Unheimlich? Diese Typen haben doch gar keine Ahnung. Ich habe selten einen so schönen Menschen wie dich gesehen... Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur neidisch auf deine Schönheit. „Warum kommst du her, wenn du weißt, dass du alleine bist?"frage ich. Du blickst wieder auf. „Ich habe gehofft, dass sie mich vielleicht heute zu sich holen..." flüsterst du leise. Deine Augen sind anders, anders als vorher, traurig... „Tut mir leid... Ich bin keiner von ihnen, aber ich finde dich trotzdem sehr nett."sage ich dir, du lächelst. „Danke..."sagst du... Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich benehme mich seltsam. Du trinkst einen Schluck, dann siehst du mich an. „Wie heißt du?"fragst du mich. „Bakura und du?" antworte ich. „Malik... Ich heiße Malik..."antwortest du. Irgendwie wirkst du nervös oder bilde ich mir das ein? Du bist schön... Vielleicht... Du scheinst naiv zu sein... Auch wenn mir der Gedanke aus irgendeinem Grund missfällt. Villeicht bist du ja mein Opfer. Auf jeden Fall wäre ich sehr erfreut darüber. So einen schönen Menschen wie dich, habe ich noh niemal gehabt. Wenn du ein Teil meiner Dunkelheit wärst... Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen. „Malik ist ein schöner Name..."sage ich leise. Dein Lächeln ist umwerfend. Plötzlich tippt mir jemand auf die Schulter. „Ich würde nicht mit ihm sprechen... Sonst wird er noch anfangen dich zu belästigen." flüstert man mir ins Ohr. Ich schubse den Typ weg. Er soll mich nicht bei meiner Arbeit stören. „Sie denken, du würdest mich belästigen...Warum das?" frage ich an dich gewandt. Ängstlich blickst du mich an, beginnst dann aber trotzdem zu erzählen. „Durch meine Schuld ist mal jemand umgekommen, aber es war ein Unfall."sagst du. Man hört laute Stimmen hinter uns. „Von wegen Unfall!"rufen. Ängstlich zuckst du zusammen, siehst nach hinten. „Tut...Tut mir leid... Ich muss jetzt gehen..."sagst du und erhebst dich. Du lächlst traurig... „Es war nett mit dir zu sprechen, Bakura... Danke..." Irgendwie automatisch stehe ich auf. „Ich werde mit dir gehen..."sage ich und nehme dene Hand. Die Leute starren uns an, doch das interessiert mich nicht. Ich ziehe dich mit mir. Ich muss dich haben und ich bekomme immer was ich will.  
  
===Malik===  
  
Ich werde von dem Fremden mitgezogen... Kann und will mich nicht wehren. Ich will weg von hier und es macht mir nichts aus mit dir zu gehen. Du warst der erste, der seit langer Zeit mit mir gesprochen hat, ohne mir wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen... Außerdem finde ich, dass deine Augen wundervoll aussehen. Im Verbeigehen, greife ich nach meiner Jacke und lasse mich von 'Bakura' nach draußen ziehen. Der Junge Mann ist sehr hübsch... Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an... irgendwie bin ich glücklich, dass du mich angesprochen hast, auch wenn ich dich noch gar nicht richtig kenne, wirkst du sehr nett auf mich. Du scheinst mich sogar zu mögen... Irgendwie... Draußen angekommen, lässt du meine Hand los und ich ziehe meine Jacke über... Es ist dunkel und ich kann dich nur noch im schwachen Licht aus den Fenstern des Gasthauses sehen. Du lächelst. „Wollen wir weiterreden? Ich möchte dich gerne besser kennenlernen."Ein Glücksgefühl macht sich in mir breit. „Ja...gerne. Wir können zu mir gehen, okay?"frage ich. Ich bekomme ein wenig Angst, als du dich zu mir beugst und mir ein leises „Okay..."zuflüsterst. Dein heißer Atem streift mein Ohr. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, doch eigentlich ist es nicht unangenehm... Ich mag es mit dir zusammenzusein.Nun nehme ich deine Hand und führe dich zu meiner kleinen Wohnung. Dann schließe ich die Tür auf und mache das Licht an, doch noch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen kann, finde ich mich an eine Wand gepresst wieder, deine braunen Augen blicken direkt in meine. Sie sind so schön. Du beugst dich zu mir und ich fühle deine Lippen auf meinen. Oh Gott... Wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe. Ich war so lange allein... So lange wollte niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben und ausgerechnet heute kommst du... Du...Der wunderschönste Junge der Welt... Du berührst mich, küsst mich... In deinen Augen, kann ich es sehen, ich kann dir vertrauen... Ich habe Vertrauen in dich, deshalb erwidere ich deinen wundervollen Kuss. Ich fühle, dass sich deine Arme um meine Taille legen, wie du mich näher zu dir ziehst. Ja... Ich will dir ganz nahe sein. Mit einer Hand schlage ich die Tür zu, niemand soll uns sehen... Ich will dich ganz für mich allein...Allein für mich. Ich drücke mich ein Stück von der Wand weg. Du löst den Kuss, siehst mich verwirrt an. Ich lächele nur, nehme deine Hand und führe dich in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich dann auch sofort über dich herfalle. Du siehst gierig aus. Willst du wirklich mich? Doch du lässt mir keine Zweifel, drängst mich rückwärts, hin zu meinem Bett. Du drückst mich nieder, küsst mich leidenschaftlich, verlangend. Und ich verlange auch nach dir. Mein Körper hat sich schon allein gefühlt und nun bist du da, bei mir. Ich fühle, wie du mein Oberteil von meinem Körper ziehst und dann sanft meine Brust küsst, dann meinen Hals und schließlich meine Lippen. Deine Augen geben mir so viel Kraft... so viel Vertrauen und das Fünkchen, was ich da sehe...ist das... Liebe? Liebe für mich? Deine Hände berühren meine Brust... Du bist kalt... Deine Hände fühlen sich an wie Eis. Ich greife nach ihnen, führe sie zu meinem Mund und hauche sie an, während deine Lippen wieder zärtlich über meine Brust gleiten. Du bist so liebevoll zu mir... Jahrelang hatten mich alle allein gelassen und das nur, weil ich mich in meinen besten Freund verliebt hatte und ihm zu nahe gekommen bin. Ich weiß ich hätte wegziehen können...Weg aus diesem konservativen Dorf, aber ich kann nicht...Ich weiß nicht wohin, aber vielleicht nimmst du mich mit. Du bist nicht von hier, dass sieht man dir an. Du ziehst deine Hände zurück, sie sind zwar noch immer nicht ganz warm, aber es ist besser als vorher. Ich lächle, blicke dir direkt in die Augen. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob wir verbunden wären... verbunden miteinander, verbunden auf ewig... Ich weiß nicht, woher ich diese Vorstellung habe, ich weiß nur, dass es eine schöne Vorstellung ist. Ich kralle eine meiner Hände in deine weißen Haare, mit der Anderen streichle ich über deine porzellanweiße Haut. Du lächelst ebenfalls. „Ich liebe dich..."flüstere ich. Ich weiß nicht wieso... Es ist mir einfach nur rausgerutscht. Du erwiderst meinen Blick, beugst dich zu mir und flüsterst in mein Ohr. „Ich dich auch..." Plötzlich fühle ich mich so unglaublich glücklich. Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen. Vorsichtig schiebe ich dein Oberteil nach oben und ziehe es dir aus, damit wir Haut an Haut liegen können. Immer wieder verlange ich nach deinen wundervollen Küssen. Ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten... Ich brauche dich... Du scheinst meinen Wunsch erhört zu haben und befreist mich von dem Rest meiner Sachen. Ich höre dich leise keuchen, dir gefällt es so wie mir, nicht wahr? Und du verlangst genauso nach mir, wie ich nach dir. Ich lasse meine Hände an deinem Körper nach unten gleiten und befreie dich von deiner Kleidung. Flehend sehe ich in deine Augen. Du weißt was ich will und tust es. Du vereinst dich mit mir. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob du... Ich weiß nicht, als ob du mein Gegenstück wärst. Meine zweite Seite. Es fühlt sich an, als ob du alles wärst, was ich nicht bin... Ob das so sein muss. Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, dass es mein erstes Mal ist. Vielleicht hättest du es mir dann erklärt, aber eigentlich ist es ja ein gutes Gefühl... Es stört mich zumindest nicht...Vorsichtig bewegst du dich. Ich kann es fühlen... Alles ist so wunderbar. Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben.  
  
===Bakura===  
  
Was machst du nur mit mir? Du verwirrst mich so. Warum habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Viele meiner Opfer haben diese drei Worte zu mir gesagt, doch niemals habe ich sie erwidert. Warum sollte ich auch? Ich würde doch sowieso lügen, aber irgendwie sind sie mir rausgerutscht.. Sie lagen mir einfach auf der Zunge... Ich glaube nicht, dass es so gut ist, mit dir zusammenzusein. Irgendwie...weckt das seltsame Gefühle in mir... Doch ich muss diese Gefühle verdrängen, denn ich bin die Dunkelheit. Ich habe keine Gefühle und werde auch niemals welche haben... Da ist nichts...gar nichts. Sage ich mir, doch ich kann mir selbst nicht glauben, denn unsere Vereinigung ist das Schönste, was ich jemals gespürt habe, auch wenn sie nur dazu dient einen Teil meiner Dunkelheit in deinen Körper zu pflanzen, um dich zu einem Teil von mir zu machen. Auch wenn ich mich seltsam fühle, fast wie, als wäre ich jetzt endlich vollkommen. Als würde die Dunkelheit in mir wachsen. Du gibst mir eine immense Kraft. Woher kommt das nur? Ich verstehe es nicht, aber eigentlich ist es ja auch egal, oder? Ich werde dich nach dieser Nacht sowieso niemals wiedersehen. Dieser Gedanke macht mich traurig, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Denn jetzt in diesem Moment geht meine Dunkelheit in dich über. Erschöpft sinke ich auf dich und drehe mich mit dir zusammen um. Ich schließe dich in meine Arme. Dein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust. Du riechst so gut, nach Sonne. Und deine Haut und deine Lippen, schmecken nach süßer Schokolade... Warum habe ich nur so intensiv gefühlt? Ich könnte mir die Haare raufen. Was hast du mit mir angestellt, Malik? Du kuschelst dich näher an mich und ich streichle durch dein Blondes Haar, damit du gut schlafen kannst, doch bevor du einschläfst, flüsterst du mir noch etwas zu. „Bitte bleib für immer bei mir." sagst du. Ich antworte nichts, bleibe stumm, obgleich ich am liebsten mit ja antworten würde, doch ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben. Ich muss weiter... mehr Dunkelheit verbreiten... Ich schlafe ein und träume von dir... wie kann das sein? Du hast mich vollkommen gefangen genommen. Ich will das nicht! Gib mich wieder frei! Ich erwache früh morgens. Als ich auf eine Uhr schaue ist es erst 4 Uhr. Draußen dämmert es schon. Ich bin etwas verwirrt, weiß nicht genau, wo ich mich befinde. Dann blicke ich an mir herunter. Du bist noch immer bei mir, schläfst ruhig und friedlich. Ein Lächeln hat sich auf dein Gesicht geschlichen. Ist das etwa wegen mir? Traurig sehe ich dich an. Vorsichtig hebe ich dich an, lege dich auf das Bett. Wenn du aufwachst, werde ich weg sein und du wirst mich nie wieder sehen. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf, ziehe meine Sachen wieder an, die im Zimmer verstreut liegen, dann blicke ich zurück zu dir. Gehe zum Bett und Knie mich davor. Deine Reinheit ist noch vollständig vorhanden... Scheinbar konnte sich die Dunkelheit in dir nicht festigen. Dabei dachte ich, dass du ein perfektes Opfer bist. Aber...irgendwie bin ich froh darüber, denn du bist rein... Dein Gesicht ist wunderschön...mit dir zusammenzusein, war das schönste, was mir je geschehen ist... Ich würde dir das jetzt gerne sagen, doch ich kann dich nicht wecken. Ich weiß, dass ich, wenn ich in deine Augen sehe nicht mehr die Kraft habe zu gehen. Ich denke an deine Worte von gestern. „Ich liebe dich..."und... „Bitte bleib für immer bei mir..."Ich hebe meine Hand, streiche zärtlich über deine Wange. „Auch wenn es mein größter Wunsch ist, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammensein, denn du bist das Licht und ich bin die Dunkelheit."flüstere ich. Ich fühle, dass meine Wange nass wird und wie sich schließlich salzige Tränen einen Weg über meine Gesicht bahnen. Ich achte nicht darauf, streichle durch dein blondes Haar. /Bitte wach auf!/ denke ich, doch du erfüllst meinen Wunsch nicht. Du schläfst tief und fest, lächelst und flüsterst plötzlich meinen Namen... „Bakura..."Deine Stimme ist noch immer wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich kann nicht anders, beuge mich zu dir herunter und küsse vorsichtig deine Lippen. /Wach auf!/ denke ich noch, bevor ich mich umdrehe und zur Tür gehe. Meine Tränen sind noch nicht versiegt. Auch dein Gesicht ist ganz nass und ich denke, dass deine Lippen jetzt salzig schmecken. Kurz frage ich mich, wie wohl salzige Schokolade schmeckt, will kurz umdrehen und es kosten, doch ich halte mich zurück. Ich öffne die Eingangstür, verlasse deine Wohnung. Es tut mir sehr leid... Bitte vergiss mich einfach...denke ich noch, bevor ich auf die Straße trete und meinen Umhang tief ins Gesicht ziehe, um mich auf die Suche nach neuen Opfern zu machen.  
  
===Malik===  
  
Ich erwache aus meinen süßen Träumen... Ich habe von dir geträumt, von uns... Du liegst sicher noch hier bei mir... Doch als meine Hand nach dir tastet, findet sie dich nicht. Der platz, wo du lagst, ist ganz kalt. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen, setzte mich auf. Wo bist du? „Bakura?" frage ich leise, doch niemand antwortet. Ich bin noch müde, doch ich stehe auf. Vielleicht machst du uns ja nur ein Frühstück, oder wartest auf mich, um mich erneut zu verführen. Langsam gehe ich in die Küche, doch du bist nicht da... Dann gehe ich noch im Flur schauen, doch auch da bist du nicht. Der letzte Ort, wo du noch sein könntest ist das Bad... Natürlich, villeicht duschst du ja. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte. Ich muss dich finden... Ich reiße die Badtür förmlich auf, doch auch dort bist du nicht. Meine Kniee geben nach und ich sinke haltlos zu Boden. Warum schmecken meine Lippen so salzig? Ich habe doch noch gar nicht geweint... denke ich kurz, bis auch über meine Wangen dicke Tränen rollen. Gestern war die schönstre Nacht meines Lebens. Ich hatte gehofft, diese Nacht würde ewig andauern, doch ich habe mich selbst belogen... Wie konnte ich auch so dumm sein... Du wolltest doch nur meinen Körper... Doch drei deiner Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wieder. „Ich dich auch..." Ich beiße die Zähne auffeinander. Eine gewisse Wut macht sich in mir breit. „Lügner!!!"schreie ich, schlage mit meiner Hand gegen die Wand. „Lügner!!! Lügner..."Meine Stimme versagt, weinend breche ich zusammen. Wie konnte ich dir nur trauen? Warum haben mich deine Augen gefangen genommen? Wie konntest du mich so hintergehen? Ich habe dich gebeten zu bleiben, für immer... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich weinte... auf jeden Fall beschloss ich etwas tzu ändern. Alle nutzen mich nur aus, alle tun mir immer nur weh. Ich werde das nicht mehr zulassen. Ich muss mich dagegen wehren. Ich werde einfach niemanden mehr an mich heranlassen. So einfach ist das... Niemand wird meine Mauer mehr durchbrechen. Nicht die Bewohner dieser Stadt und auch kein Mensch mehr, der hier hereinspaziert kommt und der mir nett erscheint. Niemand wird mir mehr wehrtun. Das war es, was ich mir an diesem Morgen schwor.  
  
.::3 Jahre später::.  
  
===Bakura===  
  
Irgendwie ist es immer kalt, wenn ich in diese Stadt komme. So kalt, dass ich mir die Finger abfriere. Genau heute, vor genau drei Jahren, war ich das letzte Mal hier. Heute war sicher wieder eines dieser 'Stadtfeste' Ich blicke mich um. Im Gasthaus brennt Licht. Warum bin ich eigentlich hier? Das frsge ich mich immer wieder, doch ich weiß warum. Deine Augen. Sie verfolgten mich in meine Träume... Immer und immer wieder. Jede Nacht, jede Einzelne. Und nun, da ich hier bin, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich bringe dich um...oder ich erfülle dir den Wunsch, um den du mich vor den drei Jahren gebeten hast. Ich seufze. Ich werde zuerst in die Gaststätte schauen. Vielleicht bist du ja wieder da, wartest darauf, dass dich jemand anspricht. Ich bin zurück...Ich würde dich wieder ansprechen. Langsam öffne ich die Tür, werde wiederrum von dem Licht geblendet. Genau wie damals. Die Männer erkennen mich zwar nicht, doch trotzdem winken sie mir zu, wollen, dass ich mich zu ihnen setze, doch das tue ich nicht. Genau wie damals. Ich lasse meinen Blick zur Bar schweifen und dort sitzt du, genau wie damals. Langsam gehe ich auf dich zu. Ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ich freue mich so, dich wiederzusehen. Ganz langsam nähere ich mich, dann lege ich meine Hand auf deine Schulter, lächle liebevoll. Schon wieder werde ich schwach, doch eigentlich stört es mich nicht. Gleich wirst du mich wieder ängstlich anblicken, genau wie vor drei Jahren. Doch du reagierst anders, als ich gedacht hatte. Meine Hand wird gepackt. Du drehst dich nicht um. „Wenn du nicht in den nächsten 10 Sekunden verschwindest, kannst du dich von deinem Leben verabschieden!" knurrst du. Deine Stimme ist kalt...fast ein wenig beängstigend, doch ich lasse mich von dir nicht beeindrucken. Ich wei´ß, dass du anders bist. Ich beuge mich zu dir und flüstere dir ein verführerisches „Malik..."ins Ohr. Sofort drehst du dich um. Deine Augen funkeln, allerdings ist es keine Freude, was ich darin lesen kann. Unbändige Wut steht darin geschrieben. „Lügner!!!"schreist du und im nächsten Moment verspühre ich einen starken Schmerz im Gesicht. Es wird kurz schwarz vor meinen Augen, doch ich richte mich schnell wieder auf. Das war ein verdammt guter Schlag gewesen. Noch immer steht Wut in deinen Augen. In dem Gasthaus ist es plötzlich ganz still. Du blickst dich kurz um. Dann packst du mich am Schopf und führst mich nach draußen. „Wir beenden das draußen!"zischst du. Ich blicke mich um. Die anderen Menschen im Gasthaus sehen dich an, als wärst du der Teufel persönlich. Angst steht in ihren Augen. Was hast du getan? Hat die Dunkelheit dich vielleicht doch übernommen? Ich fühle die kalte Nachtluft auf meiner Haut, finde mich im nächsten Moment an eine Wang gepresst wieder. War das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, wirst du mich jetzt endlich küssen? Das letzte Mal ist 3 Jahre her. Doch nein. Du küsst mich nicht. Ich spüre einen starken Schmerz in meinem Bauch. Deine stimme klingt kalt und gefährlich. „Lügner! Lügner! Was hast du hier zu suchen? Was willst du von mir? Wie kannst du es wagen zu diesem Ort zurückzukehren? Am liebsten würde ich dich windelweich prügeln, doch... doch... Ist egal... Auf jeden Fall tu ich es nicht. Verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder blicken!"zischst du, lässt von mir ab. Ich rutsche an der Wand herunter. Du kannst ganz schön hart zuschlagen. Ich sammle Kräfte. Versuche zu sprechen. „Ich bin... Ich bin zurückgekommen um dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."sage ich schließlich leise. Meine Stimme lässt nach. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen. Damals...Damals habe ich dich geliebt, doch jetzt ist das einzige Gefühl für dich was ich noch in mir trage, Hass. Du hast mich allein gelassen... Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Du warst doch auch vorher schon allein... Das weiß ich, aber das war andere Einsamkeit. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen.... mein Herz hat dabei nicht wehgetan. Doch du... Du hast mir alles geben. Du hast mir meine Unschuld genommen und mir alles gegeben, was ich mir jemals gewünscht habe und dann verlässt du mich... Am nächsten morgen ist niemand mehr da. Dabei hast du gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Ich hätte dir niemals Vertrauen dürfen... Ich hätte deinen liebevollen augen nicht glauben dürfen... Du Lügner! Und nun bist du zürückgekommen, um mich ein weiteres Mal zu benutzen, doch ich lasse mich nicht mehr ausnutzen. Niemand wird das mehr tun. Ich weiß,qwenn ich mich heute auf dich einlasse, wird alles so sein wie damals. Und vielleicht kommst du auch in drei Jahren wieder, um mich dann ein weiteres Mal zu benutzen. Du bist niederträchtig. Verschwinde einfach, dann verschone ich dich."sagst du kalt, dann drehst du dich weg. „Ich habe damals nicht gelogen... Ich liebe dich, Malik..." meine Stimme ist so leise. Vielleicht hörst du das ja gar nicht. „Ich brauche deine Lügen nicht, verschwinde!"Du stehst wie eine kalte Steinmauer vor mir. Ich richte mich wieder auf. Du wirst mich schlagen, wenn ich das tue, doch ich kann nicht anders und umarme dich von hinten. „Malik..."Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht so gierig sein will, fahren meine Hände unter dein Oberteil, liebkosen deine warme Haut. „Du bist kalt..." sagst du. „Du auch..."flüstere ich traurig in dein Ohr und streichle über deinen flachen Bauch. „Lass mich..."sagst du, drückst mich weg. „Lass mich..."antworte ich dir undstrichele über deine zarte Brust. Auf deinem Körper breitet sich eine Gänsehaut ais. „Bitte, Malik. Lass mich noch einmal das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit spüren, bevor ich für immer in der Dunkelheit versinke."flüstere ich in dein Ohr. Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen. „Das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit...?"fragst du unsicher. „Hast du es nicht gespürt, damals. Vollkommenheit... Das Gefühl ein ganzes zu sein. Würdest du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen...? Willst du nicht auch noch einmal vollkommen sein?"frage ich sicher. Ich werde dich töten... Du willst nicht mehr mit mir zusammensein, also muss ich dich töten... Es tut mir leid mein Licht. „Wirst du gehen, wenn ich es tue? Wirst du dann morgen weg sein?" fragst du leise... Ich wusste es. Dein Körper sehnt sich noch nach mir. „Wenn du dir das wünschst."Du drehst dich zu mir um. Der Hass in deinen Augen ist schwächer geworden. „Ja... Das wünsche ich mir..."sagst du, blickst mir direkt an die Augen. Ich nicke nur. „Du musst mich danach nie wieder sehen..."/Denn du wirst in der ewigen Dunkelheit versinken...mein Licht.../ Fast hätte ich die Beherrschung verloren und angefangen zu weinen, aber ich bin die Dunkelheit... Ich weine nicht, nie... Du nickst. „Gehen wir zu mir."sagst du noch, bevor du meine Hand nimmst und mich zu deiner Wohnung führst. Ich kenne den Weg dahin noch genau. Ich hätte ihn mit verbundenen Augen gefunden. Du schließt di Tür auf und ich trete ein. Es hat sich nichts verändert, alles ist gleich. Du siehst mich scheu an. Wie damals muss ich den ersten Schritt machen. Ich schließe die Tür, lege meine Arme um deine Taille und küsse dich, zärtlich...anders als damals... Du lehnst dich mir enztgegen, erwiderst meinen Kuss. Du bist süchtig nach mir. Langsam hebe ich dich an und trage dich ins Schlafzimmer. Meine Augen fixieren deine. Die Augen, die mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt haben, die mich dazu getrieben haben dich wiederzusehen. Ihr Blick ist genauso intensiv... Genau wie damals, kann ich, bis ins tiefste Innerste deine Seele sehen... Deine Seele ist rein, unbeschmutzt, also hatte ich Recht, damals. Die Dunkelheit konnte sich in deinem Körper nicht festigen. Zu viel Licht ist darin. Zu viel Reinheit... Du bist mein Gegenstück. Ich lege dich vorsichtig auf das Bett nieder. Du lächelst. So glücklich... Hast du nicht gesagt, da ist nur Hass in dir, Engel? Ich küsse deine zarten Lippen, öffne dabei dein Oberteil. Endlich kann ich wieder von deiner Haselnussbraunen Haut kosten, die nach süßer Schokolade schmeckt. Meine Gefühle heute Nacht, sind noch intensiver als damals... Ich will endlich vollkommenheit spüren... Ich bin schon so gierig darauf. Meine Hände entledigen dich, deiner letzten Kleidung. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch ein Zeichen von dir.  
  
===Malik===  
  
Schon wieder nutzt du mich aus. Hast deinen Spaß mit meinem Körper und verletzt mich damit so unwahrscheinlich sehr. Warum lasse ich das nur mit mir machen? Warum zieht mich das Gefühl der Vollkommenheit so an? Es muss dir vorkommen, als wäre ich lüstern, willig... Als würde ich alles tun, was du von mir verlangst... und vielleicht ist das auch so... Ich weiß nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall ist das Gefühl des Hasses in dieyem Moment vollkommen aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwunden. Meine einzigen Gedanken gelten dir. Ich sehe dich an, lächle... Ich bin...glücklich... Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du morgen nicht mehr da sein wirst... Spätestens dann werde ich zu ende bringen, was ich schon so oft versucht habe... Ich werde mein Leben beenden... Weißt du, warum ich sage, dass ich dich hasse? Weil ich weiß, dass das Gefühl der Liebe für dich, mir irgendwann das Herz zerreist. Um diesen Schmerz zu verbergen, hasse ich dich... und manchmal hasse ich dich auch für diesen Schmerz...aber in Wahrheit, liebe ich dich noch immer und ich wünsche mir auch noch immer, dass du mir meinen Wunsch erfüllst, doch weil ich nicht noch mehr Schmerzen haben will, sage ich einfach, dass du gehen sollst... Dann habe ich es wenigstens selbst provoziert... Dann ist der Schmerz für mich nicht so groß. Ich seufze leise, beginne damit dich auszuziehen, deine Porzellanhaut ist so schön wie eh und je. Ich kann den Blick nicht mehr von deinen wunderschönen Augen abwenden. Wieder geben sie mir dieses Vertrauen, dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit und gleichzeitig der Liebe... Ich genieße den Moment, als ich dein letztes Kleidungsstück ausziehe und es achtlos ins Zimmer werfen. Nur mein Verlangen nach dir treibt mich noch an und im nächsten Moment spüre ich es. Verbundenheit, Einheit, Vollkommenheit. Es gibt nichts schöneres, als dieses Gefühl... Vielleicht hätte ich mir einen anderen nehemen sollen, um uzu testen, ob es bei ihm ähnlich ist, doch ich weiß, im tieftsen Inneren meines Herzens, dass es niemanden gibt, der ein ähnliches Gefühl in mir auslösen könnte. Denn durch deine Augen kann ich sehen, dass wir für einander bestimmt sind. Auch wenn du das nicht zu sehen vermagst. Wir kommen zu einem Ende... Wieder nimmst du mich in deine Arme und ich kuschle mich fest an dich, doch diesmal sage ich etwas anderes. „Morgen früh, wenn ich aufwache, will ich dich nicht mehr sehen..."/Bitte bleib für immer bei mir.../ denke ich insgeheim, doch ich zeige es dir nicht. Wieder sagst du nichts und da ich so müde bin, schlafe ich auch sofort ein. Und Träume von dir überfallen mich... Genau wie jede Nacht in den letzten 3 Jahren. Zunächst waren es schöne Träume, romantische Träume, dioch als du nicht zurückkamst, wurden es Alptträume. Auch heute Nacht...  
  
===Bakura===  
  
Mir ist heiß und ich will einfach nur schlafen, doch ich kann nicht, denn deine Stimme hält mich wach. „Bakura..."flüstert sie immer wieder. Tränen laufen über deine Wangen und benetzen meine Brust. „Bleib bei mir... Lass mich nicht allein..."Du hast Alpträume, wegen mir. Ich beginne durch dein Blondes Haar zu streicheln, dass nach Sonne duftet. So kann ich dich doch nicht töten... Ich kann dich doch nicht in so einem furchtbaren Moment umbringen. Ich drücke dich fester an mich... Sind das nur Träume oder willst du wirklich, dass ich bleibe? Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach drauf ankommen lassen. Ich streichle durch deine Haare und schließe die Augen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, du beruhigst dich...langsam, aber du tust es. Einer deiner Arme, schlingt sich um meine Hüfte und du seufzst ein zufriedenes „Bakura..."Der Schlaf übermannt mich. Wieder verfolgen mich deine Augen... deine schönen violetten Augen. Ohne es zu ahnen, falle ich in einen festen Schlaf.  
  
===Malik===  
  
Ich erwache... früh morgens. Die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen und scheint durch mein Fenster. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mir ist unglaublich heiß... Eine seltsame Wärme umfängt mich. So seltsam bin ich noch nie erwacht. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Augen, blicke mich im Zimmer um. Die Wärme kommt von direkt unter mir. Ich taste danach. Vielleicht bist du auch gerade erst gegagen und dein Platz ist noch warm und duftet noch nach dir. Doch das, was ich ertaste ist deine Brust. Ich kann es fühlen. Ich lächle...Ich will dir noch näher sein. Es ist noch früh, vielleicht wolltest du auch erst später gehen. Ich werde deine Nähe noch etwas genießen. Ich kuschle mich an dich, schließe die Augen. Wenn du gehen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich kann nicht, ich bin zu schwach. Eine ganze Zeit liege ich einfach so da, fühle dich, rieche dich und manchmal findet einer meiner süßen Küsse deine Brust, damit ich dich auch schmecken kann. Dann irgendwann, nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit regst du dich unter mir, leise vorsichtig, als wölltest du mich nicht wecken. Ich tue so, als würde ich schlafen, doch du gehst nicht, streichelst nur vorsichtig durch mein Haar. Wartest du darauf, dass ich aufwache? Ich hebe den Kopf, dann öffne ich deine Augen, sehe in deine Augen. „Du bist noch da..."flüstere ich, ich lächle glücklich, doch dann ändere ich meinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Hatte ich nicht gesagt du sollst gehen?"sage ich kalt. Du lächelst. „Ich bleibe lieber für immer bei dir..."Du drückst mich fester an dich. „Warum?"Ich muss es einfach wissen. „Weil ich dich liebe... und ich genau weißt, dass du auch bei mir sein willst... Du willst nicht alleine sein und ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein... Bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben..." ch kann nicht anders... Nun muss ich meine Maske ablegen. Ich kann und will meine Gefühle nicht mehr vor dir verbergen. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen... Ich war noch niemals glücklicher. „Kann ich jetzt... Kann ich jetzt immer mit dir aufwachen?"frage ich dich unsicher... Es ist schön mit dir aufzuwachen. Du lachst... Ich mag es dich lachen zu hören. „Jeden Tag deines restlichen Lebens, Liebster..."flüsterst du und ich umarme dich stürmisch. Mein größter Wunsch ist endlich in Erfüllung gegangen... Endlich ist alles so, wie es sein sollte. Ich frage mich, warum es so lange gedaiuert hat, aber jetzt bin ich glücklich... Denn du wirst für immer an meiner Seite bleiben...und damit erfüllst du mir meinen größten Wunsch...  
  
Fin...  
  
Ja... Viel geschrieben, wenig Sinn... Ich weiß... Danke, dass ihr diesen sinnlosen Kram hier gelesen habt... #drop# Tut mir leid, dass ich euch damit belöffeln musste.  
  
Eure Anti 


End file.
